If I could Then I Would
by BowlofCereal
Summary: FINISHED - USAGI/SEIYA. Crystal Tokyo a peaceful place until Diamond and the Doom Phantom dare try seizing Earth. Wtih Endymion dead and a war on the horizon who does Serenity turn to for comfort and what does a mysterious legend have to do with it?
1. Crystal Tokyo

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. Because it's been aggrivating me to death, especially where I'm about ready to start college.

So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". by the way...i'm changing EVERYTHING!!! which means you probably won't like it..so yeah. you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

Queen of Crystal Tokyo, the most powerful woman of her time. Neo Queen Serenity stood overlooking the city she had protected all of her life, the city she was reborn in. It took so much time but she finally made it, after reawakening everyone from their slumber she concentrated on making careers for everyone, putting Tokyo back in business after being 'dead' for so long.

She looked down in the courtyard of the Earthian palace. Luna and Artemis walked about with Diana, the senshi were playing a game of volley ball with Small Lady. But King Endymion was nowhere to be seen. _My husband sure goes off on his own too much._Serenity rolled her eyes and walked back inside.

"Your Majesty, you look lovely today," Sailor Saturn complimented appearing beside the queen. Serenity patted the child on her head and continued to walk.

"Your too kind. You look pretty yourself. Tell me, have you seen Endymion?"

The girl nodded and ruffled her fuku alittle, "No, he was talking about the party tonight last I seen him..which was outside with Sailor Mars."She noticed the worried look on Serenity's face, "Nothing grave if thats what your worried about."

"No, not that! He's just been so...distant lately." She stopped walking toward the throne Corridors and turned heading back to her bed quarters. So much had changed between her and Endymion since they became royal. Of course they married before everything fell silent, and when she awoke, seeing him sleeping...she had awaken him next then the rest of the world. But once Rini, a.k.a Small Lady, was born he had still been very protective but not very loving. He seemed more at peace when he was on his own rather than with Serenity. He thought of it more of his duty.

The palace covered with crystal shimmered, the walls glistened as she walked by in her royal silver gown. Serenity was not the same child she had been, no...she grew up in the last century. Her skin had a glitter to it, her eyes brightened, hair curled more at the ends of her Odangos, actually lighter blond strips streaked her hair. She grew taller, the moon crescent bore into her forehead, wings that appeared only at certain times took place on her back. But she was different on the inside too, the war for eternal peace between them and the ones her future husband had warned her about had happened, she cleansed mostly everyone...except the ones who refused...just as he said they would.

She remembered the look on young Diamond's face as he laughed at her, even poor Sapphire laughed. It made her insides churn..the day they had each died, she remembered those looks after seeing them laugh at her. She was not allowed to tell them of the horrors of their decisions but she would always remember and do everything in her power trying to stop that. But it would be a thousand more years before Diamond attacked and Nemisis was already being formed...she kept a close eye on them.

She walked into her bed quarters and flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes. She loved being queen, but it was quite harder than what she dreamt of. Keeping peace on Earth was harder than saving the world from people like Beryl or stopping Mistress Nine from destroying everything. No these were little quarrels such as parking tickets being refused by people and sending them to jail. Sometimes she wished she could use the Silver Crystal to fix things but of course it was not that simple.

"Mother?"

The voice of her daughter caused her to sit up, she looked at her sixteen yr old daughter. Her hair had grown out more, those big ruby eyes glittered as well, her skin was not as pale but she looked none the less the same as Serenity when she was her age. "Have you seen Papa?"

"No darling, I haven't. Have you checked the tower?"

Small lady nodded, it was not like Endymion to disappear like this. "Helios was to attend tonight. He wished to speak to Endymion." She fidgetted with her hands for a moment, daring not to look in her mother's eyes. Afraid of her expression.

Serenity knew of Helios's intentions, she didn't disaprove, actually she quite wanted him as a son in law. He had been with Small lady since Nelhelenia made her appearance trying to destroy their dreams. He was not like other prince's who bore them with their attempts to 'tame' Small lady with their boring speeches. Small lady ignored them, having her heart set on one man...a priest, a protecter of her and everyone else's dreams, someone who knew her and kept her safe.

"Will he still attend tonight?"

"Yes...."Small Lady blushed, leaning back against the wall. "You don't mind do you.."

"Absolutely not! He's practically like family. I wouldn't trust anyone else but him." She smiled warmly at her daughter. Small lady smiled and decided to go back playing volley ball with Minako and Makoto and Michuru.

* * *

The senshi had also developed their powers. Not that they ever had to use them, but they had new powers; Venus more less became more intune with the powers of love, turning her skin a more pinkish color, her fuku became more like her powers, long blond hair pulled back in a bun with only a few strands left down that actually ascented being a Venusian. The white tunic, became a tube top with a venus cresent on the broach with the orange bow tied around, the skirt turned into shorts that had a tulle material skirt that elongated in the back.

Her weapon of choice was of course the cupid's bow & arrow. Her gloves no longer graced her hands and the symbol of venus burned into her forehead permenantly. As well as her shoes turning into a gold greek pair of sandals.

Mars's powers also had an effect on her fuku, which transformed as well; the white tunic disappeared completely leaving her with a purple cotton material tying around her chest, the mars cresent resting on her broach, a white bow tied around. The purple material made her a bikini shorts that tied going down her legs like leggings and she kept her red heels. Over top of the purple sashes covering her body a red tulle material attached onto the top, draping down. Her hair was completely pulled back away from her face, the mars symbol burning into her forehead, the once long gloves were replaced by short hand gloves, giving her a more priest look.

Jupiter's uniform completely changed to, according to her powers. The Jupiter symbol burned into her forehead, her hair still back in the ponytail, but grew out flowing around her. The once tunic turned into vines surrounding her, a pink bow tied around the broach that had the Jupiter cresent held on it. a tulle material surrounding her from the waist down like her original mini skirt, her tie up boots remained the same. Her gloves turned into lightening bolt tattoos that burned into the back of her hands. The rose earrings still pierced her ears. No necklace.

Mercury's uniform also changed dramatically according to her powers; Ice. The white tunic turned into Ice, with the Mercurian symbol burning into her forehead, her hair stayed short as always, the once stud earrings turned into dangling icicles. The newly ice like tunic had a medium colored blue bow draping from the back, a white broach holding the Mercury cresent and a darker blue bow encircling it. Her once short skirt elongated in the front and the back...a lighter color blue pair of tights wrapped around her legs.

The inner senshi all took great pride in having their newest powers given to them, never absuing the powers, using them only for juste decisions. However they came at a great price; after battles...they had to rest because the powers practically drained them. On the bright side though, they had greater strength, much more acurate and tons faster than before.

The outer senshi were much different from the inner, they feel they need not these powers and continue with what they have. Never complaining even if they somewhat lacked strength. They still worked just as hard as ever, kept to their duties but still kept their distance from the inner senshi feeling they still lacked the gut instinct to get the job done properly.

* * *

Later at the party held in honor of Small Lady's coming of age, everyone had gathered in the ballroom, the decor style resembled greatly the wealth of the city, party favors were handed out, long sashes of silk draped the huge glass windows. Tables sat to two sides of the room, for dining purposes. A nice little band played some music, a fountain outiside in the garden was placed, the balcony doors that usually were left closed, now stood open, guards at every door.

Serenity sat at one of the tables, having a miserable look on her face, you can tell she was not enjoying tonight. Of course all this was done for her daughter and in that she was very happy, but she still had not seen Endymion. For that reason she worried. Across the room the Senshi danced with their counter part dates. And who better than the newly revived generals of the Earth. Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Malachite. Serenity felt they served punishment enough already and revived them but they however did not wish to cooperate until she threatened them with death once again, thus allowing her to heal them and wash away their evil intentions.

They seem to be enjoying new life they recieved, and helped along side the Senshi during battles, and took care of the little fights. Zoicte had became taken with Ami, Jadeite was practically smitten with Rei....as he had been for ages even before when they lived on the Moon. Nephrite fell pretty hard in love with Makoto but kept his feelings more toward himself thinking firstly of the consquences of what could happen if enemies found out. Malachite and Minako, feisty little love story...to be honest I really don't believe its love..more along the lines of lust but if you ask them, Malachite assures you, he loves her with everything in him.

"Darling, i'm so sorry I've been absent all day," Serenity turned to see her husband standing behind her, with a bouquet of roses, "Things came up and I had to be sure, very sure, some things weren't exactly happening." He smiled genuinely at his wife. she looked about stone cold at him giving him the usual death glare, "I promise you Serenity I would never do anything to hurt you." He sat down beside her kissing her cheek.

"Small Lady, your father is here!" Hotaru whispered to her long time friend, she was by now years older than Small Lady but never the less they stayed good friends even though Small Lady in this time never would know of their adventures together.

"Shew, it's about time! I need to talk to him!" She bowed and walked away toward her parents.

* * *

Its times when everyone is having a blast and you never expect anything awful to happen, that it actually happens. Everyone dancing, some dukes from other planets are telling very bad jokes but you're pretending to enjoy them for the sake of god. Some people are finding a nice quiet corner or walking about in the gardens trying to get away from the awful headache of crowds.

Thats when disaster usually strikes, thats when the calm passes and everything you thought you knew...turns upside down and everything unexpected starts happening. First the lights flicker on and off, everyone starts to panic but lets it pass. Then someone, such as now, Serenity assures everyone everything is okay..just a minor lightening storm outside, and it really is storming out...something unexpected but none the less everyone calms down and she sends an unfortunate guard to check on everything. He doesn't come back. The lights finally go out and the real panic starts.

Windows shatter out, the band completely runs for their lives dropping instruments, people huddle to the safest spots, the Senshi mobilize and ready themselves for anything, the Generals as well prepare for anything. A cold wind chills the room, the rain pours ten times harder than usual and the skies turn a dark greyish color.

This is no longer your daughter's coming of age party, this is the moment you hoped you never had to deal with because you aren't sure you can face the darkness.

Serenity stood grabbing her daughter to her, Endymion pulled his sword ready to fight. "Whats happening?" He whispered to his family. Luna and Artemis along with Diana run out from the corridors into the ballroom.

"This isn't good, the outer senshi sensed something big and not good out there." Luna stated, the hairs on her back standing straight up. Serenity's eyes grew quarter size, she knew what was happening but was too scared to say it.

"We need to get everyone to safety as quickly as possible." She stated walking forward toward the broke glass windows. staring outside at the darkness she sighed then started speaking, "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!"it quietened down so they could hear her speak, "THIS IS NOT A DRILL, IT WOULD BE BEST IF EVERYONE WENT HOME AND GOT TO SAFETY. DO NOT PANIC, GO QUICKLY AND CALMLY, PLEASE!!" She didn't take her eyes off the dark clouds rolling in from the skies.

Everyone filed out into the corridors and only the royal family as well as the generals and senshi were left to contemplate. They stared at Serenity waiting for an answer.

"Whats happening? Do you know Serenity?" Minako asked first and foremost. Malachite put his arm protectively around her still holding his sword in one hand.

Helios who just arrived walked calmly and yet quietly over to them, his big gold eyes showing no signs of fear nor worry, just carefulness and calm. "I think you should probably tell them." He stated, reading the situation, drawing attention to himself, Small Lady walked over to him hugging him tightly.

"Please Serenity, whats going on?" Rei asked growing quite impatient.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, never did she think, they would come so soon, but they would have to face whatever happened. "Remember before Mistress Nine invaded and after Beryl?"

Everyone studied her expression, thinking back, but only Small Lady did not know the horrors of what they were talking about. "Remember traveling to the future and seeing Crystal Tokyo, seeing how dead everything was?" She turned silently after that looking at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Diamond! But they arent supposed to attack for another thousand years!" Makoto screeched!

"They didn't wait then, so why would they wait now...nothing was ever set in stone. Prepare to fight, and they will NOT win nor will anyone be traveling to the past Tokyo trying to kill our past lives. Tell Sailor Pluto to seal all gates, light and dark. I don't care if its against the rules...they aren't getting through!" She ordered walking out of the ballroom.

"Who are they?"Small Lady asked tentatively.

Everyone turned to look at the princess, but only the dark memories of the past, how small she was coming from the future, no that would never need to happen again. They had internally decided they would fight to the death if it meant not losing her or anyone else. They all started making preparations, Luna and Diana ran to find Sailor Pluto hoping they weren't going to be too late.

Helios took Small Lady out along with Sailor Saturn, they hurried off toward Small Lady's room.

"What do we need to do, Endymion?" Jadeite asked standing there with one eyebrow quirked. The king only looked at him with a sad look on his face, not really knowing himself.

"I guess prepare to fight and whatever else we can do. I'll be summoning alliances from other worlds and galaxies, we won't lose this fight."

* * *

Serenity opened the door, where the Imperium Silver Crystal sat, shinging and radiating light, her mind raced for ideas, how this would work in her favor. She didn't want to put anyone into a deep slumber but maybe that would be for the best so lives were saved instead of lost. She wanted to call upon everyone she knew, wanted as much help as possible.

"What do I do..."She felt the tears swell in her eyes and she fell on her knees.

_"You fight..and you fight with everything in you!"_ She looked up, standing before her the Queen of the Moon before her, Serenity...her mother.

"But how?!"She whined running her hands through her hair.

_"You are the Queen now, use your elements, call upon past alliances, friends even. But I will tell you, this battle you are going to fight..will be the worse one yet. People are going to die."_ Serenity's image started fading away into thin air, leaving her daughter only staring at her in shock.

"There is nothing we can do?!"she asked hoping for one more answer but she did not recieve one. "I guess I'll summon anyone and everyone."

**TBC...**


	2. The Legendary Sailor Moon

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. Because it's been aggrivating me to death, especially where I'm about ready to start college.

So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". by the way...i'm changing EVERYTHING!!! which means you probably won't like it..so yeah. you've been warned.

okay so hope you all continue to read, and I really hope you like my story! :).

* * *

Chapter 2

The room sat dark, but not cold, rather warm. A storm still brewed outside the Crystal Palace, while most people were still finding a safe area or place to relocate to. Trees outside were being uprooted by the strong harsh winds, rain poured for days enveloping cities under water...things turned bad quickly for Earth in the new age.

Serenity sat in the dark room, alone, contemplating everything....waiting for HIM to attack personally. She put all her guardians at different posts, Each sailor senshi at a spot in Tokyo, they were told to stay there and report in within the hour every hour. She had become troubled with other places heavy loss of production and lives because of this. She knew he was hitting other cities, drawing her nerve out. But she was not entirely aggrivated with him, it was somewhat amusing to think he could over power her in anyway when she was the most powerful woman alive.

"Mom?" the still tiny voice of a pink haired princess broke into the queen's thoughts, "Is everything going to be okay?"

Serenity sighed heavily nodding..not really sure what kind of answer she just gave, "Times from here on out are only getting rougher by the day darling. But don't worry, things will get better in time." She smiled looking over at her daughter who looked scared beyond belief.

"Helios wished to speak with you,"She stated gulping in the process. Serenity quirked an eye brow, she figured he would only speak with Endymion of his intentions. Not her, when did her opinion on the matter count?

"That will be fine, where is he?"Guessing that Endymion skipped out on this to take his generals out surveying damage.

"Right here,"Helios appeared in the room bowing politely and walking ever so lightly toward the queen. Small Lady left quickly heart full of hope. Helios waited until he heard the door close completely before he spoke, "Things might not ever get better, you do know that."

She nodded leaning back in the high setting chair. "I don't plan on things ever changing from the way they are."

"Please then allow me to make a suggestion."He waited until she agreed, only with a nod, "Elysian is one of Earth's safest little havens. War cannot enter, only dreams and the royal family may. When the gates are shut off, nothing can ever enter nor exit without my permission. Elysian is its own little universe if you will and I believe it would be safe if you and your family took leave with me this afternoon." He finished quite confidently.

Serenity took every bit in, thinking it over...but Earth was her world; always would be. And if this place was going to die at Diamond's hands she wanted to face her fate rather than run away. Her heart pounded though, she would not ask her daughter to share that fate with her, she couldn't ask her. She wanted Small Lady to have a decent future with Helios, wanted her to have her own children and teach them the ways she had been taught, tell them every story of Sailor Moon, let them know what kind of grandmother they had. She wanted Small Lady to be happy alive and never have to worry about facing death at this young age. There was no argument to this, there was nothing harsh she could say...she wanted the best for her daughter and this was the best, the safest, the only option besides death.

"Helios, I don't doubt what your saying. Keep her safe for me. Because when the time comes..she will hold the entire Silver Imperium Crystal as well as the Golden Crystal of Earth and rule as Queen when the time comes. I want a safe future for her and only for that to happen...people will have to fight, I will have to fight. This is her Earth once me and Endymion die, and I want you to teach her so much more of the world. You are wise beyond your years and you have seen destruction and what it can do..."She trailed off afraid of saying anything else, because she already felt the heart break inside, saw the broken sadden look on Helios's face. "Please do not worry about me, I'm still the strongest woman alive. Diamond will need ten times the power I have if he plans to kill me."

They worked the big detail, and didn't worry about anything else, Helios exited the room to find Small Lady and leave with her, Serenity knew after today she would never see her daughter again so she helped with the packing and transportation detail.

"Mom, I wish you would come with us, Elysian is so beautiful...you would love it there." Small Lady stated dreamily. Serenity smiled faintly taking in her daughter's appearance for the last time. What a woman Small Lady would be. "Helios told me small Cherubs ran about everywhere, and the guardians were nymphs who carried bows and arrows."

"You'll love it there Small Lady."

"I still wish you would come off your high horse and join us!"She whined.

"If I join you, then who is to protect Earth from these invaders? Artemis and Luna?" She joked closing the last luggage and picked up a few more bags. Small Lady turned out her bedroom lights and they continued to the halls. "You go live in peace, I wouldn't want this any other way my dear. Just remember where you came from, and your manners."

The walk was long and silent between them, the winds picked up as they exited the castle. Adding more to Serenity's horror was how greenish black the sky had turned within three measily hours, "Hurry Small Lady."

* * *

"LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU!!"Artemis yelled running like fire toward the castle, eyes closed with shock and horror, "LUNA GO FIND SERENITY, THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled finally making it inside the castle. Luna ran out seeing him come in, she closed the door behind him and they continued down the other corridors hoping they made it in time.

"What exactly happened?"she asked him exasperated.

"Uranus and Neptune..they were fighting Emerald but things were not as we hoped. Emerald came off more powerful, caught Uranus off guard, stabbing her through the heart. Neptune didn't make it over there time and Rubeus..."he trailed off closing his eyes defeatedly. "Pluto and Saturn somehow managed to retreat, Saturn wounded Sapphire before she left, Pluto practically dragged her away from the carnage."

"We have to hurry, Small Lady is ready to leave at this moment!"

Just as they were turning the corner, that hideous laughing, no that cackle made by the only Green hair witch of this time burst into the corridor. Luna and Artemis stopped dead in their tracks, ready for anything at the moment. The cackle didn't go away either. "So who dies first, the black kitty or the white?" Luna's eyes widened, though not in fear but anger.

"Hm...how about BOTH!!" Emerald in all her evil glory phased through the wall opposite of them dark energy radiating off her fists firing them at the two cats. They dodged and continued running toward the door, hoping they survived.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" Sailor Saturn ran into the corridor holding the glaive, her eyes focused on the green haired monster. "I will not let you continue your rant of evil!" She held the glaive in the air drawing forth her powers, charging them up, and sending them flying after Emerald.

"Why you dirty little Sailor bitch!" Emerald threw down her fan and readied herself to fight.

"Don't even think about it!" Sailor Pluto burst into the hall a few moments later, holding her staff ready to join in. "I really don't think you can handle two Sailor bitches at once, Emerald!" Her eyes narrowing on the lone woman, ready to kill if she even moved.

Emerald realizing she honestly couldn't fight two Sailors at once, stood there, fists clenched and one eye seriously twitching, knowing she lost this round.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" She screamed firing her dark powers in a desperate hope, but the Sailor soldiers were too good and too fast, Saturn jumped and flipped over Emerald's head, continuing to knock her feet out from under her.

"Dead scream!" Sailor Pluto screeched attacking the woman with her infamous powers.

* * *

Serenity and Small Lady stood outisde waiting for Helios to join them, the courtyard was no longer a peacful looking place but a dead one, all the flowers drown in the onslaught of rain, trees were dug up and thrown everywhere. "I guess I'll have to find a way to fix all this.."Serenity whispered in the dark evening.

"I promise mother, everything will get better, its only a matter of time before it does." Small Lady's optimism made her smile, but not long.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"Luna yelled, running outside, Artemis right behind her, they practically flew through the air about the time, dark energy blew a huge hole in the palace wall. Serenity braced herself and her daughter, ready to fight if neccesary. "Emerald is fighting with Pluto and Saturn, the other two didn't make it.."She continued before she collasped out of breathe.

Serenity felt the hard twinge in her heart, losing two fine Sailor Soldiers...her eyes flashed darkly as she released her daughter, "It will NOT end this way!"She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hahahaha! What makes you say that?"Emerald reappeared, walking calmly through the hole in the wall, half her face bloody her usual dress, ripped, hair in a disarray. "They were easy knock offs. Diamond will reward me greatly for dealing with them as I did!" She continued to laugh darkly.

Small Lady felt her own teeth grit in anger, this woman had no right to waltz in and try taking over. If this was the evil everyone had talked so hotly about, she already despised them. "Don't attack her, Small Lady. This is my fight." Serenity whispered to her daughter.

"You are in no condition to fight though!" She retorted at her, Serenity exhaled and walked forward, this witch was not getting away with cold murder. And with that being said, the Queen did the only thing she hadn't done yet.

"Moon Cosmic Star Power-Make up!" closing her eyes and her once long silverish white gown transformed into the ribbons that wrapped around her to create Sailor Moon. Small Lady's eyes only widened with astonishment, never did she think her mother was once the legendary soldier of the moon.

The moon cresent that burned into her forehead, glowed brightly, the long angelic wings sprouted out of her back, as well as the long tulle material bow that tied around the already forming silver skirt with light red, blue and gold trimming at the ends. No sleeves, or gloves..the usual moon earrings and a ribbon necklace. The broach however was different; the once golden broach now silver, with crystal like center where the Imperium Crystal mounted itself and a gold ribbon tying a bow around it. The usual red high heeled boots wrapped around her feet and legs...the once legend Moon Soldier had reawaken to fight one last time.

"You want to pick a fight Emerald, try that with ME!" Her eyes flashed with usual justice and hope filled look, she had the look that she once had fighting against Galaxia, the supposed ultimate Soldier. Sailor Moon extended her arms ready for anything, including the flabbergasted look on Emerald's ugly face.

"Diamond never said anything about this!?" She looked around for any type of leverage but found none, and had no options but to stand there, she knew of Sailor Moon, heard the legends of how she defeated the evil Queen Beryl, helped the legendary Sailor Saturn rise against Mistress Nine and Pharoh 90, even knew of the Dead Moon Circus and how she gave them a new chance at life during the New moon. Yes, Sailor moon was legendary...the legend even of Galaxia, how close she came to beating Sailor Moon but failed like all the others. But seeing her alive now and fully ready to fight, was totally different. She didn't know rather to shit or go blind seeing the mystical powers radiating off the Queen.

"Calm yourself Emerald, she isn't going to lift a finger against us!" The dark but seducing voice Diamond dripped beside of Emerald. "Isn't that right Sailor Moon, you don't really think you can win against us do you?" He mused against her, not one bit afraid. And so this was the final battle, onlooking up at the dark prince..he was already brainwashed by the Doom Phantom. But where was he? It didn't matter, she had the very people here and she would do whatever it took to protect her world.

"How can you be so foolish Diamond!? The Doom Phantom is only using you! He'll get you killed!"She raised her voice but still speaking calmly toward him, trying be somewhat respectful. By the look on his face she knew that it was a surprise for them to find out she knew about the Doom Phantom. "We can live in peace Diamond, I'm willing to overlook everything happening here...except the death of my Senshi, but we can work together in peace!" She tried reasoning with him. Small Lady only stared at the evil man, fearing for the first time she might die.

"Peace? Is that what banishment is called these days?" Diamond asked playing stupid while scratching his forehead, Emerald crossed her arms playing along too. "Did you think of peace when you pushed us out of Earth? NO!"He yelled madly at Sailor Moon. She only glared back, matching his game.

"I don't know what you're talking about!I offered to heal everyone! Rid all evil of the world. You denied your people that, you made the choice for them! Don't blame your sadistic ways on me! I rather have peace than cold blood murder on my hands. I will defeat you Diamond, don't think I won't!" She continued to walk foreward, the moon cresent shining even more brightly on her forehead.

"You think that you honestly scare me child?" He gaped walking forward toward her, meeting her halfway. He never realized being up close to Sailor Moon, she was intimidating standing there, with those big piercing blue eyes ready to attack at moment, "Give me the damn Moon Crystal, and we will talk about peace afterwards." He demanded, holding his hand out.

She only laughed in his face. Was he stupid..wait...yeah okay he is stupid to think she is just going to hand him the very essence of all good and honorable. The very Crystal that made life once again possible for everyone. It was funny, he really thought she was just going to hand him the Crystal. "Are you stupid Diamond?"

Emerald gasped, fists clenched, her heart pumping blood, getting the adrenaline ready. She insulted her dear soon to be husband.

"I will never hand you the Crystal, thats ludacris. Now I suggest before I really lose my temper..you get the fuck off Earth! She smirked crossing her arms. Small Lady who was watching from behind Sailor Moon bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"And we highly suggest you back away from the Queen!" Sailor Venus said behind Emerald.

The rest gathered all around, even Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. Diamond rolled his eyes, "SAPPHIRE! I believe I said, get rid of these pests!" He ordered. Sapphire appeared, but not alone..Sailor Moon had bite her lip to keep from laughing, he was being held by Endymion and Malachite.

"The fuck?" Diamond yelled quirking his eyebrow, "Let him go!" He turned on Endymion.

And thats when things only began to turn sour for everyone.

**TBC...**


	3. Live For The Fight

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". by the way...i'm changing EVERYTHING!!! which means its different..so yeah. you've been warned.

So for everyone who read chapter 2, I hope that wasn't too disappointing! Seiya plays a damn good role in this story, and revelations about Endymion come clean...yada yada!

* * *

Chapter 3

Endymion held tightly onto Sapphire the younger brother, who only kept his eyes cast downward. "Diamond, I don't know what happened. One moment I was winning against the Senshi...and this."He sighed with pent anger. Diamond's eyes narrowed looking at Endymion, his own anger growing with each passing moment.

"Still think you can win Diamond dearest?" Serenity smirked crossing her arms in a knowing manner. Sailor Pluto without hesitation walked over to Emerald, slapping her across the face then Sailor Saturn pinned her to the ground, almost paralyzing her. "We have everyone you need...down and out for the count."

"My plans are failing!"He muttered realizing Serenity and the rest of the Senshi had him cornered. "Doom Phantom, what else can I do," He pleaded worrying for his own life.

_"Kill them, everyone she loves!" his voice raged throughout Diamond's mind._ And with the intent put into play, Diamond only smirked himself first looking at his family then hers. "This is just lovely!!" He hissed. Without warning, without any sign of struggle or hint it all happened so fast, not even a breath could be heard.

"....NO!!"Serenity yelled but her plea was too late. She fell down, feeling her world starting to crash around her. For a moment the Earth stood completely still and void of anything. Those midnight colored eyes, closed...forever, he dropped his sword, everyone else gasped for air watching the King die. Endymion, the love of her life, the father of her daughter was put to silence.

"Serenity..."His final word before he lay completely still on the cold ground which he had protected all his young life. She couldn't move from her spot too afraid who might be next.

"Ohh, did that hit a nerve Sailor bitch!" Rubeus laughed, wiping his blood stained hands on the King's long cape. Sapphire fell onto his knees, looking at the dead body beside him...for the first time in his life, he had been scared for his life, and it was enough to shake his insides. He looked around at the women all sobbing but still standing strong all except Sailor Moon, and thats when he felt the pain in him...

"What is this?" he asked himself, almost guilt stricken, but the dark moon family was void of guilt, and if feeling guilt was this sick emotion in him, that would mean..only one thing; he was human after all. "I do not plan on dying this way,"He stated dryly and he only hoped he would be spared if he played his cards right.

Diamond only laughed at the dead body. Emerald smiled deeply even though she couldn't move.

Small Lady fell down as well, her heart broke seeing her father slain so violently..and it all became too much for her, she wanted to help fight. To do something, anything! She couldn't take anymore death, she hated fighting and seeing people die. "Please papa, don't die.."she whispered, but he could no longer hear her words. Her eyes closed as the tears began to form.

Serenity stood, tears still forming in her eyes, she glared death at Rubeus who stood like he done nothing wrong, "You want a fucking fight!"She screamed bloody murder and the cresent on her forehead only burned brighter. Rubeus stood quietly as did everyone else. "You will not hurt anyone else, not today you stupid son of a bitch!" And with that, the light of the Silver Crystal shined brighter than ever.

"What the hell?" Rubeus gaped backing up, no longer sure he done the right thing, "Diamond, help me!" He cried. But Diamond himself only stood shocked not moving. The Silver Crystal was alive for the first time in a long time. Diamond glanced at his friend and mouthed out 'run'.

Sailor Mars the first to move jumped off the railing of the castle blocking his path, "So you think killing someone we love will completely stop us?"

Sailor Mercury was next to surround him,"I guess now you'll understand the meaning of death!" Rubeus fell on his knees realizing he had no help.

"Allow me to place judgement on you!"Serenity stated, her eyes no longer full of tears, but empty and angry, "Moon Crystal Judgement!" With those words the luminous white and silver lights surrounded Rubeus, encasing him fully and paralyzing him. Little by little the powers started to kill him, slowly.

The Senshi feeling the need to place their own powers also fought. "Mars Phoenix Flame!" a huge tornado of fire shaped like a Pheonix flew out toward Rubeus, adding to his torture.

"Ice wave..encircle!" A tidal wave of pure ice joined the massacre. Sailor Venus and Jupiter, sick at the sight of the dying man walked over to Sailor Moon who stood holding the Moon Crystal, tears held back. Sailor Mercury walked over toward Sailor Pluto looking at the woman laying down.

"What about her?!" She asked anger building in her veins, ice rushing through her body. Emerald gazed over at Diamond who stood shell shocked.

"Do SOMETHING!"She yelled like a crazed maniac, hoping her dear Diamond didn't leave her for dead. "Don't just let them kill me!" Her words were useless, Diamond snorted and turned his back on her walking away. Emerald let her mouth hang agape and closed her eyes, hoping they didn't give her a slow painful death like Rubeus. "Make it quick bitches, I don't want to live anymore."

Sailor Venus smiled graciously, "I would gladly put you outta your misery!" She kicked Emerald's head, breaking her neck loose in three spots then pulling out her bow and arrow, "Cupid's Love Arrow Shock!" and with that, Emerald ceased to exist.

* * *

They all stood in silence, nobody said anything. The massacre that took place was not something anyone had anything to say about. Serenity at the most who stood still clad in her Sailor Moon fuku. The Silver Crystal no longer shining as it did, but still ready to be used if needed. Small Lady stood close beside her mother, afraid to leave. The Earthian generals stood close to the Senshi as they all felt the remorse and sympathy for the young queen.

"Wait wasn't there another?" Sailor jupiter asked suddenly. Sailor Saturn's eyes turned to hatred as she looked around, hoping she found him first. Serenity sensing the shift in the balance though held her hand high.

"Sapphire is no longer of the Dark Moon family." And with that she pulled herself away from everyone walking over to her dead husband, who lay still and cold on the ground, "Helios, isn't there anything you can do?" she asked dryly.

Helios appeared beside Small Lady looking at his dear friend, shaking his head, "His body can't hold his star seed nor his soul. He is truly dead my queen." He noticed the heart breaking look on her face, "I would glady take his soul with me, keep his dreams alive." Serenity turned and nodded, if that was all he could do, then so be it.

They hugged Small Lady and Helios good bye, Serenity gave Helios specific instructions not to allow Small Lady to return back here, that it was now a war zone and forbidden. He understood opening the gates to Elysian, Small Lady took one final look waving good bye to everyone, and left.

"What do we do now? Sailor Uranus and Neptune are dead, The king is dead..."Jadeite asked defeatedly. Rei wrapped her arms comforting about him, not wanting to lose him.

Nephrite took Makoto in his arms protectively, feeling a bit lost. Minako however did not stand with Malachite she stood along side Ami comforting Serenity.

"There is but one thing to do."Serenity sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat, "The Dark Moon family wants a war. Lets give them one!" Everyone stood quietly. Senshi were not meant to fight wars, but only serve and protect when needed, waging war against another race was not in their blood. It was quite mad to think like this but they did not defy their queen. "Call upon all of our alliances. Leave no one out." She ordered walking back to her castle quite alone.

"Does she expect us to fight?" Zoicite asked not really sure he heard right, Ami punched his side rolling her eyes walking away. "I just don't feel right fighting..I mean Earth is pretty much dead now! Endymion was the only one the Golden Crystal even listened to, would allow to control it. So who controls it now.

"Small Lady!" Minako glared at him clenching her fists, "She is the heir to the Earthian throne, and if Serenity dies fighting, we protect Elysian." hoping she got the point clear across to everyone, not leaving room for anyone to object to the specific orders given.

* * *

The time finally came after that day to call upon allies. Anyone who could fight was to transport to Earth and ready for the battle. Serenity however did not wish for anyone with disabilities to fight. Hoping only to save lives not kill them. She over saw all transporting of warriors but allowed Sailor Mars and Jadeite the instructors over that.

Warriors Serenity didn't know ventured far and wide to come fight by her side, many who had wanted to visit for many years, never laying eyes on the blue eyed goddess. Some asking her questions about the Legends of her past, which she answered with a smile, some even asked to not only join alliances but more..she rejected those offers politely hoping to maintain good friends.

The Amazoness quartet also showed up, after serving many years in the Dead Moon Circus they finally came around to helping defeat the queen of the New Moon, after so many years though they finally started aging, Serenity was more than happy to see them, knowing their little tricks would be something new for Diamond to try on.

"Always ready to help!" Ves Ves smiled brightly, her sisters walked on hoping to find a nice spot to relax before they started training.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO COME HERE!" Sailor Pluto shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone around her, Rei and Jadeite. Serenity rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Please tell me you have a damn good explanation as to why you're shouting?" she asked with hints of sarcasm dripping out. Sailor Pluto shut her mouth partially and nodded.

"I think it would be best if we included EVERYONE we've fought alongside before. Including our friends the Starlight Generals." Sailor Mars raised her eye brows. Sailor Pluto shook her head in disagreement.

"They are simply out of the question, what good can they do? They're generals and thats it!" She argued. Serenity had forgotten all about them..and at mentioning their names, she only hoped to see them and Kakyuu once again. "I know we need all the help.."

"Send for them, we do the help and its not your decision to make, Setsuna. I'm sorry to be an Odango but I am still the queen and my orders are to be followed." Serenity walked off, not giving them time argue. The three only glared at each other before parting.

* * *

Serenity closed and locked the doors behind her, not wanting to be disturbed at these times of darkness. She was going to summon on her own, call upon warriors she knew would help, because she had once helped them. She walked into the center of the dark room, exhaling and feeling the powers flowing through her body like a tidal wave on the beach.

She closed her eyes, and sat down on her knees, meditating. Hoping to find the one soldier who most definitely could help them. But were the powers of the Moon strong enough to call upon her, knowing just how far away the woman stayed from their Universe...it had to be possible at some point.

"Please, hear me!"she whispered, desperately. The Moon Cresent glowed on her forehead, sending her telepathic plea outside of Earth and into the dark Solar System. Still only hoping.

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Universe sat a lone planet, dead to the world, that lone planet was on fire and never once stopped burning. But somehow lives prevailed, people somehow learned to exist but did not live in peace nor harmony, but war. Battles raged and people fought for dominance.

This small world was the place Galaxia had been born, where fighting was the very essence of life. She stood on the highest mountain over looking the small town in which she was born, the fires still raging. People arguing. She only watched with her amber eyes and long hair flowing in the dry winds.

"I really don't believe I want to save them, seeing how different Earth is from here. This is not peace, nor the right way to live."She spoke into the night air. She only wore a white flowing dress, the cresent of the Sailor Warrior who brings Destruction shining defiantly on her forehead.

Chibi Chibi stood beside her, gazing out at the world. She was disgusted with this place.

"You want me to save them?" Galaxia asked surprised. Chibi nodded hoping the woman understood. "They don't really deserve it..but I suppose you're right."With that being said she held up her arms, "Galaxy Prism Power-Make Up!" and with that her once golden fuku reappeared, those golden bracelets attaching themselves to her arms.

"I will save this planet," she pulled her sword from the air getting ready to chant her powers into the planet with high hopes of saving life, but thats when the ringing sensation was heard and she stopped dead in her tracks.

_"Prince Diamond has killed King Endymion! Galaxia if you can hear me, please you must help us fight this evil!"_

Her eyes widened in horror, the king has died, she wondered how Serenity was handling things. Hearing her frantic voice though gave her some idea, "I think its time we repaid our debt to her Majesty." and with that she sheathed her sword and looked up to the sky. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Chibi Chibi jumped into the air excited she was getting to see her friends once again and also teleported.

**TBC...**


	4. Promise of a Starlight

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". by the way...i'm changing EVERYTHING!!! which means its different..so yeah. you've been warned.

mwuhahahahaha! bet you all were not expecting that!!! i am truly evil when it comes to writing. but it does get better.

promises..just continue to read!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Kakyuu stared out the pristine windows, looking Kinmuku (i know i didn't spell that right..sorry). The city had taken a long time but it was now rebuilt after a century. She had resumed her title of ruling now that all her family line had been depleted thanks to Galaxia, but she didn't hold that grudge against the acursed woman.

_I need your help immediately!_

The voice rang out in a shrill in her mind. None other than her long time friend Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth. She closed her eyes trying to get a good reading on the voice, find out more information than what was given. She brushed a strand of loose red hair back behind her ear.

_The king has been slaughtered by Diamond and his fellow minions who are waging war against me and my people. We once shared the same enemy, please come to our aid. _There was no mistaking that hopeful voice and to hear such news of her husband dying so young was not easy to hear.

"My dear Lady, what is troubling you?" Taiki asked entering her quarters, sheathing his sword to his side, "Please spare its not bad news is it?" seeing the look on his dear Queen's face gave it all away.

"Earth is in grave danger once again it seems. Serenity has asked us for aid in an upcoming war." Kakyuu walked to her throne sitting, quite considering the possibilities. "I would hate sending warriors now, especially since we just rebuilt everything. Galaxia is according to everyone, no longer a threat but evil is still among us."

"But if they need help..we cannot simply overlook that,"He pondered, "She helped us, and we owe her almost anything she requests." Taiki stood firm with his words, knowing quite well how close they came to losing against the supposed greatest evil in the world, he knew better than anyone how hard fighting alone had been. He was the eldest of the Starlight generals, not the strongest but the smartest and people loved his way with words which is how he came to be where he is.

"Perhaps, but what will Yaten and Seiya think.."She trailed off, still considering.

"They quite frankly don't have to agree. I know Seiya though, he would jump considering this is Serenity we're talking about. He still carries deep feelings for her. He never wanted to give her up to that...Earthling." Taiki rolled his eyes leaning against the simple decorated wall.

"Yaten..what of him.."She asked quirking her eyebrow.

Taiki couldn't answer, though his youngest brother lived for the fight, he still held somewhat a grudge against the Senshi. He couldn't understand why either. They only done what they thought was right, even when in death they heavily in debt to the Starlights for being with their princess. Taiki was forever grateful because he learned so much from them, he would forever be in their debt. He knew what was at stake so naturally he put all differences aside to help the greater good.

"I will talk privately with them and round up some warriors, we will not leave our home empty." with that Taiki walked away with a heavy mission burdening him.

* * *

"Seiya, are you in there?" he asked knocking softly on the door. He waited outside in the hall for a reply.

Seiya had become distant from his brothers in arm, though he joined them in dinner and trained naturally and joked around, he still felt somewhat off, like he wasn't entirely there. Of course Taiki understood but Yaten often criticized him for this. Seiya believed with being criticized he should only distant himself more, now believing himself weaker for feeling such as he did toward such a woman as Serenity.

Love, was not something any of the Starlights ever experienced in their lives; protecting Kakyuu was the only reason they lived, they never side tracked away nor did they lose way of the course set before them. Each willing to die a thousand deaths if it meant protecting their Ruler and planet. But when Serenity came into the picture melting the stone heart of Seiya, the other two brothers only scolded him for it; they couldn't for the life of themselves understand why he felt this way. Often arguing that she was only distracting him from his job.

But when it became their job to protect her, it somewhat made sense to Taiki, he tried so damn hard to see the way Seiya did, he only tried helping and seeing everything the way he did. But considering he never felt this kind of love for anyone, it was ten times harder. He could never understand why Seiya would take as many hits for Serenity as he did. Love was still a strange feeling for Taiki and he only hoped someday maybe he could feel it, so he would know.

Yaten however did NOT want love in his life, he knew he was complete, fighting to serve the one and only. And if anyone came between him and his mission, he would not stand back and take it, he jumped to conclusions and his tactic was not smart. Strong willed but not resourceful sometimes. The other two brothers often thought Yaten didn't have a heart, but he was quite the looker, having many girls oogling here on Kinmuku, but he only shunned them away, not wanting involved; to him, girls were only trouble.

"Seiya, please open this door. Its very important that we talk."

"About what?" the harsh reply of the middle brother, Taiki could see Seiya now behind the door, a mess as always when he was pent up in there. Shedding away his armour allowing himself time to breath. "Want to run and tell Yaten anything else of my life? Have him bitch me out more."

Taiki rolled his eyes, "You idiot, this isn't about you! Its...Earth."

The door opened soon after the word was mentioned and a distraught Seiya appeared, towering toward his brother. The raspy look on his face showed he was more than willing to listen now. Seiya had dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep and now after all these years, finally some word from his dear friend, Serenity. Considering thats all she would ever see him as...

"Endymion has died in a battle. We only know Serenity has asked us to help fight against a Clan unknown to us, but their leader is Diamond. She sent word telepathically to Kakyuu who is thinking the decision over. I want to help, but will you?"

Seiya's eyes only widened, the king dead? The one he so envied because he had the most wonderful woman in the world by his side everyday and night, the man who talked so fondly and thanked him ever so kindly for taking damn good care of her. It pained him just to hear such things. He only wanted what was best for his dear friend, seeing as though the man had died...he remembered the very conversation with Endymion before he left...

_"Seiya, I can't thank you enough for taking care of her." Endymion sighed as the two men walked toward the roof top where everyone else awaited. Seiya blushed sheepishly._

_"I just done what was expected of someone who cares deeply for someone else. I know when you returned your Majesty, it would be my hide if anything happened to her." He said in all earnest. _

_"Seiya...its such a thing we need to discuss." Endymioin stopped, inhaling and holding his breath for a moment before exhaling. Not really sure what exactly or how exactly Seiya would take this. "You know I love Serenity, and it is my supposed future to be with her. But something that I know will happen in the future that I am positive of is my inevitable death." He looked over at Seiya who raised his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "I know this is sounding quite scary but I've died many times before, and all times Serenity has used her powers to save me. But I fear next time I die, she won't be able to."_

_"What are you asking of me.."Seiya bit his bottom lip in curiousity._

_Endymion smiled genuinely at the other man,"Just promise to take good care of her, love her and most of all never let one day go by without calling her Meatball head."_

Seiya never thought the day would come, so he didn't think anything else of it. But hearing all of this chit chat, he was sure now was the time to keep his promise, he could feel it deep within his heart, Endymion meant now. Serenity needed someone there not only to help fight but someone else to care for her...and that someone even though she may never return the favorable feelings was indefinitely him.

"I will go. After all I made a promise to the King of Earth."He smiled sadly returning to his chambers to pack. Now convincing Yaten was something different.

* * *

"YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT IN A DAMN WAR WE HAVE NO BUSINESS ENTERING??"He yelled outraged at his two brothers. "I WILL NOT! WHAT IF THEY ATTACK HERE ONCE WE LEAVE!"

Seiya and Taiki rolled their eyes simotaneoulsy listening to his absurd statements.

"OR WORSE, WHAT IF GALAXIA RETURNS WITH CHAOS..READY TO UNLEASH AGAINST US??" He slammed his fists against the wall, hoping he got his ridiculous point across.

"We're going, Yaten, you don't have to come if you don't want. But this is something WE promised to uphold. Like any good warrior you should understand the meaning of an alliance." Seiya smirked, that hit a nerve.

"You're only going because Serenity is single and on the market.."Yaten turned away, going back to sitting and reading his book. "Do you really think she can love you after someone like Endymion who was her soul mate?"

Seiya opened and then re closed his mouth having nothing to retort with at that. Taiki put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Maybe if you fell in love you might understand. What if Kakyuu was asking Serenity for help? You know she would come..she'd be here in a heart beat. We owe them!"

"I owe nothing..Serenity just almost got us killed because she wouldn't use the light of hope!" He gaped remembering the day all too well, which sent shivers down his spine, "I don't plan on ever coming that close to death again."

"Some warrior!"Kakyuu sighed, over hearing and walking in the room looking at the three warriors. "Yaten, you WILL go and you WILL fight. Do I make myself clear?"

"But.."

"They need you, Seiya and Taiki."

"But...but.."

"They would help us in a heart beat and you know that!" Kakyuu chastised him.

"But..but...please..

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING. GET PACKED!" and with that she walked out, not leaving room for anymore arguments. Yaten rolled his eyes, glaring deathly at his brothers who sniggered at him.

Seiya however just smiled, _Serenity..it has been way too long. I honestly can't wait to see your smile once agian nor can I wait to hear your voice. Even though I may not have your heart in the way I want...I'm content with friendship. Endymion, a promise is a promise._

**TBC...**


	5. Odd

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". by the way...i'm changing EVERYTHING!!! which means its different..so yeah. you've been warned.

mwuhahahahaha! bet you all were not expecting that!!! i am truly evil when it comes to writing. but it does get better.

promises..just continue to read!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Serenity sat for days in and out watching each new addition to the effort. The senshi however trained anyone and everyone in the conduct of war and tactics that would be used and ones that would never be tolerated. Luna and Artemis over saw the room and meals were served promptly at the hour of noon and evening.

Ami oversaw the lecturing part, which meant explaining the evil they were fighting against along with Sapphire who indulged just what kind of army they would be fighting. Makoto trained them physically..making sure if elemental attacks failed they could use fists and whatever means neccessary. Rei prepared them in meditation, believing a clear clean mind helps make elemental attacks more intense and accurate. Minako gave the intolerable tactic speech to everyone who came through...emphasizing the punishment on each.

Setsuna and Hotaru had the service of watching the perimeter along with a few of the guards around the castle. They each took turn at every post, checking in with each other. No area was left unprotected.

Serenity oversaw everything, but kept to herself. No words to anyone, no smile. Her face had grown stone cold and her eyes didn't have her usual spark of happiness. War was not something she had grown to like. No matter if the event was deemed neccessary, she knew people were going to die and that she regretted. Sending people to die.

Today however, she resided in the throne room, keeping the lights dim, not wanting to draw attention from anyone. The curtains certainly weren't drawn so limited light flowed in. A golden framed picture held tight in her hands of her family. No tears fell as she onlooked Endymion's face, the pain was evident but she didn't allow the tears to fall. She had to keep it together incase anyone seen her. Poor Small Lady as well, she looked so happy in her father's arms, it was the first picture after Small Lady was born. Life certainly changed so quickly, taking a course Serenity never thought would happen. Why couldn't she see this? Of course she believed she could stop Diamond because history usually repeats itself but seeing that didn't happen, she wondered if the Death Phantom had known or watched for some time. "Phantom, when we meet again, I will leave nothing left of you!" She spoke coldly.

"Revenge is not something you're very good at Serenity," Luna pranced in and looked at the Queen, "Fight for honor, Endymion would want that more than being avenged." Serenity looked up at her mentor, she knew she looked terrible and needed sleep but she couldn't bring herself to liven up.

"I hate them,"She retorted, "I hoped it all could have been avoided. Diamond should know the Phantom is only using him. Why can't he see that!" She leaned back closing her eyes, "I miss him. He was everything that made me believe in love. He helped me believe in myself. I feel like I'm dead now he's gone." Luna perched herself on Serenity's lap. She couldn't really know how bad it felt herself to lose her soulmate because she had Artemis and he always came through for her. But she knew the bond Serenity and Endymion had lasted over a decade and to lose someone that special...took more than decades to get over.

"Serenity, please you need your rest. Minako can handle being in charge. You look as though you're about to drop over." Luna chastisized. Serenity rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't get smary with me, now go!" The tiny cat hopped off the Queen and started for the door.

"Aye, if Kakyuu or Galaxia arrives, please wake me." The queen asked before retiring to her chambers for the day to catch up on sleep she knew would never come.

* * *

Seiya awaited anxiously, looking at the orb called Earth, his heart pattered. Fighting along side the Queen would bring more happiness to him than anything. "We're almost there!"

"Could you be anymore pathetic?" Yaten rolled his eyes. Taiki elbowed him in his ribs, giving him a warning look. Kakyuu however put distance between herself and the Generals, her mind was wondering if Galaxia would decide to help. The Soldier made it known a day ago to Kakyuu she would be traveling to help, that only left memories of the fight back then but Kakyuu knew the girl had changed.

"If Galazia shows up...couldn't that pose a threat?" Taiki asked out of random. Everyone looked at him. "Think about it, if this Death Phantom is capable of brainwashing an entire clan of Dark Royal blood, isn't there a possibilty he is going to brainwash her? That is if he knows who this soldier is."

Seiya's eyes bulged out of his head, fighting Galaxia had taken its toll on him physically as well as emotionally. He really didn't believe he would be able to fight her again. "Lets hope she happens to be a surprise for him. One that gives us the upper hand."

"Well, Sailor Saturn should have been more helpful against Galaxia, actually you think the woman in all her brains while Chaos controlled her would have thought Saturn a valuable toy like the rest. So who knows. Maybe he doesn't consider her a threat to him. We know he considered Small Lady a threat because she held the Silver Crystal of her time, so of course he'd want to make her evil and use her. With Galaxia i'm not sure." Kakyuu answered truthfully.

"Great, fighting Galaxia again. How fun!" Yaten stated dryly before pulling out a pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

Galaxia stood quietly on the outskirts of Earth looking around at the so far destruction. Chibi Chibi not far from her side. Everything was different, death screamed everywhere. Her eyes themeselves wanted to puke.

"Ew.."Chibi sneered in disgust. Galaxia picked up Chibi holding her in her arms, she couldn't muster a smile looking at this mess. This Diamond would most definitely pay. Earth did not deserve this torture.

"Don't look so upset with this mess, Serenity thought she could elude Diamond but a future is a future. Trust me Chibi Chibi, I plan on fighting until my death for her majesty." With that Galaxia continued on foot toward the kingdom, keeping her eyes peeled for any resistance, actually hoping to get some fighting time before meeting Serenity and everyone.

The looks of Earth however sent chills down her spine, the crumbling hills, burnt grass, corpses mangled. Whatever Diamond unleashed on Earth they certainly had their way of showing their disdain for the planet. She kept both eyes open and her senses alert for any sign of movement, not wanting to startle an innocentor be harmed herself. But the chill of being watched ran down her spine. "I seriously believe I'm being watched.."She muttered stopping in her tracks sitting down on the nearest rock, Chibi Chibi crawled out of her lap and looked behind them, nobody was watching them.

"Ha ha ha!"

Galaxia's body jumped barely grabbing Chibi Chibi before the blast harmed either of them. Still in the air she looked down, her attacker stood below gazing up at her. Red eyes, claws..huge nasty claws that held the stench of death and blood underneath them. A symbol placed on its forehead so everyone would know its origin happened to be the Black Moon Clan. The creature was unlike anything she ever seen, even fighting against many other enemies.

"Come down and play with Rajah!" It cackled. Galaxia came back down to the ground, not moving...if this thing seriously thought she was going to toy around, it was crazy. Galaxia only fought to the death and playing definitely was not her style. Chibi Chibi jumped away behind Galaxia and watched as the woman readied to fight.

"You seriously think you can get away with attacking me? The second most powerful woman alive?" Her lips curved into an evil smirk, "Well just try me!" and with that, the creature was hurling energy beams at her. One by one they failed to leave even a scratch. Rajah, as it called itself only stood there in complete idiocy wondering what was going on. "I told you to give me your best shot..but now its my turn!" Galaxia hardly moved an inch within the creature, rendering it helpless as she wrung its neck. Falling to the ground it only glared up to see one last smirk on the woman's face before drifting into death.

"Chibi don't like this place!" the young one sighed walking side of Galaxia.

"Me either, maybe we'll get more answers once we reach the palace."

_TBC..._


	6. A Dark Ploy

If I could Then I would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. Because it's been aggrivating me to death, especially where I'm in college. So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". by the way...i'm changing EVERYTHING!!! which means you probably won't like it..so yeah. you've been warned. Please read and review.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 6

* * *

The Phantom watched as well as Diamond. Their forces grew in power as well as numbers, brainwashing earthlings to fight against their rule simply left a sweet taste in the Phantom's mouth.

"We will crush Serenity. Once you have the Imperium crystal, we shall take over the world little by little."he assured Diamond. The pale man only glared out of the window at the warriors. His mind was nowhere near the Phantom's little speech. He simply didn't want to crush her, he wanted to obliviate her and all those little peace worshiping idiots.

"I'm sorry if I don't seem interested at the moment, I'm just wondering." with that he left, with an awkward silence filling the room. The Phantom snorted with disgust and turned toward his chambers.

Once inside his chambers, he snapped his fingers and a woman appeared.

Hair red as fire, eyes like the dark side of the moon, skin rich as gold. She wore what seemed to be a rag dress with a tattoo on each hand. She didn't smile, just bowed. "You called, master?"

"Any word from our servant?"

"None, actually Rajah hasn't reported not once. You know how he gets if he finds prey. Besides he was always stubborn like that." The woman sat down crossing her legs and closing her eyes, "Honesrly I don't sense him either."

"How can I keep watch on everything if my servants go missing! DAMN IT! Syrin, do something. Diamond is giving up on my powers I believe."

They sat long in silence after that, the Phantom believing his control on everything is hardly holding. He had worked so hard over many years with his world domination plan. Piecing together what would need done and finally when opportunity struck he took it. Meeting two very young prince's with a promising hatred for Earth. Though one didn't have the zest to fight for Earth. But the other did, and once he realized that Diamond would be in control...he played off him. Letting him devour every inch in power, promising him anything he wanted. Sapphire however did not play into the old man's game but for his brother's sake he stayed.

"When are we to thward Diamond?" She finally asked, "I grow bored listening to him. I most definitely grow bored of hearing about this woman named Serenity. He makes it sound as though she belongs to him and nobody else."

"Yes, maybe that can play into our hands. He wants that woman so much, he's willing to do anything." The Phantom pondered on that crazed thought, "Soon once our forces are strong enough, the rebellion shall begin."

* * *

Diamond sat quietly in his room, he'd never felt this alone before. He hoped Sapphire had made it back but it seemed his brother didn't. But it didn't come as a surprise, being who he was, Sapphire didn't understand why it was important to take Earth. He actually believed into this peace for everyone propaganda.

"Maybe if he's alive, he should stay where he is." Diamond sighed, throwing his hands in the air, he had everything and yet nothing made him happy. "I need to blow something to bits! If only the dark queen of the negaverse was still alive. Beryl and Metalia made a strong pair. They would be of great use today." He finally decided to retire for the day, let the Phantom do some work and over see everything.

The dark prince dreamt of the only woman he ever wanted, as usual. His possessiveness over Serenity only grew with each dream. Everything about her, he was sure he could make her happy beyond her wildest dreams, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. The look on her eyes when Endymion was killed, she looked so scared and alone. He practically hated himself for allowing that but there would be nobody stepping in to claim her heart. ABSOLUTELY NOBODY. She was his and his alone. He wanted to run his hands along her silky skin, kiss those delicate pink lips and claim her. Every inch of her body and her mind, he wanted it.

With the last thoought he sat up in his bed, alone and cold looking around. "Things simply must change around here. Either the decor or I need a woman by my side." He finally settled down into his bed, sleep over took him again.

* * *

With each passing day in the dark palace, the Phantom only watched as Diamond became more distant and farther away from the cause but not gone completely. Naturally this pissed the old man off. He wanted this war on Earth to begin, the blood of the traitors to run freely. Diamond refused to say the word first, he wanted to push the queen to make the first move.

Finally the Phantom was done waiting, they were sitting around, lounging watching Syrin and a couple of other mages work tricks and he bursted out. "Diamond, I simply cannot wait until you are done weeping over some unknown thing! We need to move! Our force is strong enough to crush the kingdom of Serenity!"

Diamond only glowered at him, "Know your place Phantom. I have not and will not give the word until she strikes. She wants to play a game and I'm giving her one."

Syrin rolled her eyes retracting all her magic and removing herself from the room. The Phantom however was not easily taken aback. "Listen to me! She will never love you! Continue hoping on it but trust me she would rather die a lonely death than be in your arms!"

"SHUT UP!" Diamond stood matching the Phantom, "I am in charge around here and I call the shots. SHE has nothing do with why I'm not striking. If I want her Phantom, I WILL have her. Do you understand?!" His own power pushing against the Phantom, sending the room shaking quite a bit. However he was still not intimidated by Diamond.

"You waste you time, boy." and with that he left as well. Once out of the room, Syrin appeared. "We need to prove our point!"

"I think I found something as well." Syrin smirked evily, "It seems distant friends of Serenity have arrived on Earth. Three warriors and their princess as well as forces and a lone warrior walking about Earth. She seems to have taken out Rajah. She didn't fool around either. But these warriors who arrived earlier, the three of them are male. I felt one's energy....extremely high and I believe maybe you could call it love if you dare."

"Love? What the hell is this love?" Phantom questioned. He heard of many different powers in the universe, even different energy levels. But love wasn't one of them. Never had love, been taken seriously. There weren't many mentions where he originated from, hardly anyone spoke of it. But the ones who did, never said it to be powerful. Love was weak where he grew. Only the ruthless and nastiest survived.

But one man came with love? For whom?

"Find out more...we can play off this. Get Diamond jealous and have him attack. The sooner the better." with that, he left to find out more on the powers of love. Syrin bowed respectfully and disapperated.

_TBC...._


	7. Just Maybe

If I could Then I would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any Characters. I do own my story plot though. :)  
I have decided after so many years of not updating I would just redo this damn story. Because it's been aggrivating me to death, especially where I'm in college. So here we go...a revised version of "If I Could Turn Back Time" it's now If I Could Then I Would". Please read and review.

I'm thinking about making Serenity turn into Sailor Cosmos in the final battle and really kicking some Phantom ass!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 7

* * *

Serenity and the others stood outside the palace watching Kakyuu and her three generals walk toward them. However, the queen's eyes were set on the dark haired man walking. Her heart pounded, he was really back. Rei noticed Serenity's facial expression, she was happy to see him and her gaze set on Seiya, the mutual expression.

"Oh boy," Rei muttered to Minako who giggled. Serenity turned to them hushing them.

"My dear Serenity, how you've grown," Kakyuu greeted bowing to Serenity, as likewise Serenity bowed.

"It's been centuries. Tell me how is Kinmoku?"

"The planet is looking up." Taiki spoke up.

Serenity noticed how pleasant both, Taiki and Seiya looked compared to Yaten. He had the killing glint in his eye as though he didn't want to be here. It hurt because she wanted them to want to be here, to help. She didn't feel he wanted to help. She offered him a sympathetic smile but he looked away.

"Please lets go somewhere more comfortable and I shall tell you the entire story."Serenity offered.

Seiya took the opportunity and gently grabbed her hand in with his. Almost too electrified by his touch she turned to him. It was like looking into a violet storm. She didn't really want to escape but for the sake of everyone she had to. Seiya took that his answer, she needed time. He stood watching everyone else walk in, he did not. He didn't know if he could.

Minako and Malachite noticed him lagging behind and approached him.

"I know you love her still but, she is still very much in pain." Minako offered him a smile.

"Trust me kid, every lady needs their time..you make them rush and you've gotten yourself into a big.."

"OOf!"

Before Malachite could say another word, Minako had kneed his stomach, her eyes flashing warily. Daring him to say another word. Her fists clenched ready to attack again. "One more word Malachite and you'll wish you didn't."

"But Minako I was just.."

With that she wasted no time in elbowing his side, the weak spot. Seiya bit his lip to keep from laughing and walked on leaving the two with their lover quarrel. He was fine with giving her time it was just the fact if she cared for him. Did she? Was she willing to return those deep feelings? Hell maybe even she rejected him, he would always be there to protect her. It didn't matter how much she protested, she needed someone to be there.

* * *

"In all honesty, I don't know how much help we can be. This Diamond and Phantom don't sound like a duo that mix." Kakyuu sighed.

Sapphire stood in the back listening to them, he still wasn't sure how much help he could be. He offered to help and give them every weakness of the dark clan but he didn't know if that was enough. Was the Death Phantom anticipating him sharing information with the royal family? He honestly didn't want to find out, he just wanted to make sure his brother was safe. But if nothing could be helped then naturally death would be the only answer.

"I believe if I can stop this Phantom once, then with an army, we should be just fine."Serenity explained, "He wants to rule the world so much but I believe there might be a way we can stop that from happening."

"I know we can,"

Everyone turned toward the door, a shining metallic glittered and eyes of amber sparkled. Serenity was the first to stand at attention just incase something was off. The figure walked into the light, revealing, none other than Galaxia, the lone warrior.

"You have defeated the evil queen of the negaverse, this enemy once before, a virus of some sort and the new moon's nightmare and naturally Chaos. I believe this Phantom shall be no problem for you." Galaxia smiled gently offering her hand to the queen. She gladly accepted.

"I'm of no threat anymore Kakyuu, I promise the star seeds of people mean absolutely nothing to me." They settled in once more.

Seiya joined them alittle after, his eyes set on the golden soldier, he did not trust her but eventually after talking of tact and strategy he began to lighten up. Everyone did. Galaxia found however these were not the same warriors she fought centuries ago, they were mature adults, ready to take a stand against anything. This time, if winning meant death..as much as they wished not to do it, they did anyways. She kept track with Serenity but actually talking to them face to face was so much different.

"We should wait for them to attack." Makoto suggestsed.

"And what if they never attack?" Yaten offered, rolling his eyes.

"At least it's an idea.."Minako muttered sticking out her tongue. Malachite nudged her warily. "Aye, remember what happened outside?" She warned him. "We need an element of surprise!"

"Maybe but what if the Phantom is expecting that?" Hotaru realized out loud.

"Hint the element of surprise?" Galaxia sighed.

"There are two things we need desperately be aware of,"Kakyuu began and everyone listened, "No offense to anyone but Sailor Saturn and Galaxia are our elements of surprise. Something we should realize, this Phantom will brainwash anyone to get his way. I am sure if he gets the chance he will try it. I don't wish to be defiant but I think you two should keep someone with you at all times. Just because you both can do destruction beyond belief."

Everyone nodded. Nothing was getting set in stone as of right now but plenty of good ideas were being put out. Finally Serenity could take no more and ushered everyone out, she had a growing headache and ventured off to her bed chambers. She didn't wish to think of the war, nor anything of the moment. She wanted sleep, something for passed couple of days she was lacking.

* * *

As the day went on, Other soldiers from the inner planets arrived, not millions but quite a few, offering their abilities of any sort to protect the Earth. Considering that Earthlings were growing quite rare to see. Even Sailor Soldiers from the farthest reaches had made their way to Earth, four however stuck out like sore thumbs...Sailor Starlights from Kinmuku. Kakyuu introduced the four women as they entered, clad in the traditional leather two piece and long heeled boots, they bowed.

"Quite charming to meet you,"Serenity greeted, then ushered them to thier quarters for their stay. "I honestly didn't think the Earth palace was big enough to hold everyone. I guess I was wrong!" she smiled sweetly watching the teenage girls ramble with other warriors.

"Serenity,"

She turned to see Seiya standing awkwardly waiting for her to become available to talk.

"Seiya." She bit her lip waiting.

"Can we talk in private?" He piped up. Galaxia who had been standing in a far corner, couldn't help but over hear him. She knew of his intentions and she wondered if the feelings were mutual for Serenity. She remembered trying to attack Sailor Moon back a long time and he had taken the brunt of the attack. The look on their faces at the time were horror stricken, for they didn't know if they would live to see tomorrow, but they did. She teleported silently away, not wanting to hear anymore.

The two walked toward the gardens, the evening sky illuminating the Earth as the morning sky faded. Serenity's heart pumped madly, she had wanted to see him for so long, missed him terribly and now here he was, twist of fate led them to each other once again. Seiya's hands went numb, he had no idea how to go about this, but he would try. His love for her never faltered.

"I'm sorry about Endymion." He started, he noticed the twitch in her face, how sad she looked but even so tried to be pleasant.

"Nothing you could have done, fate had it planned from the beginning."

"Serenity, he asked something of me, before we left Earth centuries ago." He stopped, closing his eyes. Serenity stared at him, "He wanted me to look after you. He told me he knew his death was coming and asked only that I stayed with you to protect you.."

She couldn't move, Endymion practically approved of Seiya having her, after all he believed he would be dead. Her anger at him flared over the initial shock. She hung her head a little. Or maybe he just didn't love her, maybe he just wanted to provide Chibi Usa and then once that was done, he believed his job was done. He was having affairs with other women more than likely because he knew Seiya would always keep his word. Tears welled in her eyes, "He didn't ever once love me.."

"Serenity, thats not true!" Seiya defended Endymion, "He loved you from the start, but he didn't want you to end up alone in this world."and he watched Serenity crumble on the ground. He walked over to her, kneeling in front of the queen, "I love you and will be what you want of me. I won't do anything you won't wish me to do." He gently hugged her, holding her giving her a shoulder to cry on.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, the flood flowing from her eyes not giving in anytime soon. "Seiya, you'r just too kind,"she mumbled almost inaudible.

"Well well well. What have we here?"

The two looked up to find their privacy interrupted, a dark cloaked figure appearing before them, cackling evily.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, they both simotaneously.

"I'm here to..."the cloak fell off, revealing a demon, purple skin, two bulging black eyes and fangs dripping saliva from its mouth, "Feed off the innocent!"

Seiya wasted no time in drawing his sword, "Damn it, couldn't have picked a better time!" He readied himself but Serenity was quicker.

"Don't wast my precious time, you are simply pathetic!" with that much being said, the Silver crystal blew the demon to dust, didn't even break a sweat. She rolled her eyes, "You just got moon dusted," she smirked before turning back to Seiya, "Sorry but he had to be taught who he was dealing with."

Seiya laughed it off, and wrapped his arm around her, escorting back into the kingdom where everyone else was. Maybe there was hope for his feelings being accepted by her after all.

_TBC..._


	8. The Real Fight Begins

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Once again, thanks to all faithful readers and reviewers. I'm finally bringing the story to an end. After a long decade in the making. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 8

-

Diamond watched from an orb produced by the Phantom as the young man wrapped his arms around Serenity. HIS Serenity. Anger ripped through him like a knife. Hissing demands and destroying anything in his way. "Assemble the army! We're destroying Crystal Tokyo TODAY!"

Many feared him like this, unsure if he was actually stable enough to lead the Nemians to victory. Diamond was known for his rash behavior and getting his siblings massacred was just one example of his stupidiy. Wise man onlooked from a corner listening to the rash words, his plan going according to plan. Soon the world would be his. So very soon.

"Wise man!"

"Yes Diamond, what is it?"

Diamond quietened down, sitting at his throne contemplating his words carefully, "Let's make sure we are clear on one thing; Do as I say and we shall have victory. Don't do anything that would cost us dearly."

"I would never disobey you, I am your humble servant." He replied in such a tone that would shivers up your spine. Diamond however paid that no attention, as long as they were clear he had nothing to worry over. "We shall kill those warriors! Destroy those barbaric women! But I want Serenity, I want to break her myself."

Wise man nodded understanding greatly how much Diamond was infuriated.

-

* * *

Serenity flexed her muscles sitting up in bed, recalling the events of last night...

_Seiya loves me._

The thought, somewhat awkward but it soothed her healing heart. Deep down she always knew he'd be there for her. But never did she think he'd still love her. But I guess for him, time changed nothing. She stood, a bit wobbly pulling on a robe and fixing her hair up. Maybe today she'd be lazy. After all Diamond and the Doom Phantom weren't up to anything.

_Or you could think about Seiya, how to show him you honestly care for him too._

A blush creeped across her face, of course she could do that. Sneak into his room and crawl in bed.....allow him to kiss her...everywhere, rake his fingers down her stomach. Wrap her long legs around his waist as he -

"Serenity!"

She was instantly pulled out of her fantasy. Galaxia opened the door abruptly, something was wrong.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Diamond has sent us a visual messege. He requests your presence."

Serenity furrowed her brow, he didn't even know how to use such technology did he?

_Obviously he does now._

"_Demanding_ my presence? What nerve!" Serenity opened her closet, picking out another royal silver gown and tidying her appearance up. Didn't want to look bad in front of anyone. Not that Diamond is anyone, by the way. "Has he stated his business?"

Galaxia nodded not knowing what to say, he didn't really state his business.

"Well then, shall we find out?"

The two women hurried out where everyone else waited.

-

-

Entering the intergalactical communication room, Minako, Makoto and Sapphire stood as well as Seiya and Kakyuu, none looking very pleased. Up on the visual, Diamond and all his smugness waiting. Serenity rolled her eyes looking at him. Nothing had changed since their last encounter.

"Serenity, what a pleasant surprise!" his greeting all too friendly, "how did you sleep last night?"

"I am not here for your stupid pleasantries! What do you want?" She crossed her arms, noting the looks of everyone else because of her blunt response.

"Surrender or die, since you want to be so blunt." His eyes narrowed on the screen.

"Thats funny! But anyways, I rather not surrender. Prepare Diamond because this war comes to an end and you will pay!" Serenity matched his fury with her voice and shut off the communication system. "Everyone, be ready! It ends now!" with that she walked out. Seiya seizing the chance, followed her.

"Serenity, what shall the starlights do?" as in offering to be her personal bodyguard. She blushed at the thought.

"Just be ready to fight. More than likely tonight. Wise man will see his chance tonight and do away with Diamond. Other matters right now..." She trailed off turning toward him, a look in her eyes that she only ever gave Darien, "They shall have to wait."

"I understand." He bowed respectfully hurrying off toward Taiki and Yaten.

-

-

Whatever happened on the battlefield, Serenity would not bow to niether Diamond or Wise man. They would have to kill her. Realizing that she was thinking just that..that maybe death awaited her in this fight; she would need all the power she could summon. For all that power to be summoned, her own training would need to begin. _I think Helios can help me with this more than anyone._

Walking down the long hall, toward a secret chamber she had built not long ago. This chamber was hers, nobody else knew except Helios. It was their way of communicating without no one else knowing. Where she could concentrate beyond imaginable to maintain certain abilities. But for the power she would need to summon, only Helios could help her.

_Helios, if you can hear me..I need your help! _Closing her eyes she knelt in the center of the candle lit room. The room itself, oval with columns holding up a finely decorated ceiling, covered in a mural.

"Yes Serenity?"

A vivid image of the young man appeared before her, in all his splendor. "What may I help you with?

She exhaled, "How do I summon Sailor Cosmos?"

Helios paled...even became deathly quiet not sure how to answer that question. No queen, not even her mother asked of that power. Heck, he wasn't sure the power of Cosmos existed outside of legend.

"I cannot tell you anything other than what you know. Cosmos is a legend. The greatest power ever created," He could tell Serenity wanted more and without anymore hesitation he began, "When the gods created life and the many galaxies, they chose their heroes and villains. The powers that would destroy evil, and create life. Evil would however always lose because the gods willed it. But one day, the day your mother, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium came into power, long before your birth, it happened. This great evil, Chaos, something the gods could not control came into the world and it haunted everyone. Families turned against each other, planets rotted. The gods created warriors, female warriors known as the Sailor Senshi to fight evil. Not destroy because destruction isn't in the nature of the gods," He stopped to make sure she was still paying attention and began again, "however these warriors weren't enough. They fought but the great evil known as...Chaos still ran free. And so the gods done something they never done before, they created a single power that could destroy. They willed this ultimate good power to kill Chaos."

"But Galaxia got to it first thinking she could contain it, but in the end Chaos only controlled her." Serenity finished, Helios nodded.

"Thus this ultimate power was never used, the gods sealed it away in the Galaxy cauldron. Your mother was the keeper at one time, before she was queen. She told me at one point, the star seed of Sailor Cosmos seemed to be the only seed that would never see life. But I honestly hoped it never would. Sailor Cosmos, if given life is a ruthless warrior, as said by the gods. Till this very day, nobody has ever been born with the Cosmos crystal, nobody has ever called upon the powers. Chaos is gone, living inside everyone. Until the day Chaos returns, Cosmos lies dormant." He finished.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders. Cosmos was indeed the last option if the situation turned sour. But as long as Diamond played fair she would not even think of calling the Cosmos crystal. She stood, walking back toward the door, "I shall never try summoning the power. That I promise as long as this is a fight that is fair. I do not wish over kill on Diamond." Helios nodded understanding her words perfectly.

-

-

The day drawled on, each Senshi standing in her own fuku. Each warrior unsheathing their weapon. Galaxia and Sailor Saturn stood together, remembering they were indeed the element of surprise in this fight which called for them having each other's back just in case. The Starlight generals and the Sailor Starlights stood alongside Kakyuu in the middle, each waiting to get their hands on a youma or whatever Diamond had planned. The Amazon quartett stood a bit on their own talking aimlessly of nothing too important. Chibi Chibi, Artemis and Luna stayed behind in the Palace along with Sapphire and some remaining guards.

The Inner and Sailor Pluto stood toward the front, planning on leading the charge. Serenity stood near them, not daring to follow the usual fighting technique Endymion would. She done things her way, if her friends were in the line of fire, then she would be as well. The Earth generals stood by each Senshi, swords drawn, waiting.

"Don't believe they decided to high tale it back to Nemesis?" Makoto asked no one in particular.

"Hell no! They want Earth so bad they can practically taste it." Jadeite replied Malachite agreed nodding.

"I hope they know whats waiting for them when they attack this time!" Ami muttered earning shocked looks from Rei and Setsuna, "Oh come on! Like you two aren't thinking it as well!"

"My little water fairy is soo cute when she's angry!" Zoicite cooed making kissy faces at her. Ami blushed.

"Look! Up on the horizon!" Galaxia shouted loud enough. Everyone looked toward the horizon where the sun would be setting any minute. Tons of youma marched, each standing or floating. Looking especially gruesome.

"Well everyone, this is it!" Serenity sighed walking forward, hoping to see Diamond before the blood began to flow, "Fight hard! But remember, Diamond and Wise man are _mine_!" she emphasized on the word 'mine'. Not much long after, Diamond appeared in the front of his troupe, casually supporting his weight on a cane. "Doesn't it figure?" she muttered waiting to see his move.

"I won't give you another chance Serenity! Surrender and be my queen...or die!" Diamond shouted, giving his ultimatim.

The Inners laughed along with everyone else who heard, the man had lost it. What in god's name did he expect would happen? Seiya clenched his fist tighter around his sword.

"Calm down Seiya, she isn't going to allow him that honor." Yaten assured him.

"Just the thought of him even asking. That burns me up."

"In the name of Selene and the Moon, Diamond I cannot and will not accept your deal! My kingdom and friends along with this galaxy come before anything! You have taken a peaceful era and turned it into a war zone! You shall die before this is over!" Serenity replied trying to keep a serious tone hearing everyone else sniggering at the demented man.

"Die? Serenity, have it your -"

Everyone stood, shell shocked, a thick sword thrust through Diamond's body at the most opportune moment. Nobody moved, not even an inch. When Serenity promised his death, nobody thought it would be that soon or even that it would happen, according to the youma. Diamond coughed as he fell to the ground, half way turning to see the traitor.

"I agree with Serenity. You will and you shall die!" Wise man spoke, holding the bloody weapon at his side, "I have hated you and your clan from the moment I saw you! But your gullabity allowed me to expand my powers beyond their original lengths. You gave me protection as I planned your demise right in front of you. Good bye Diamond!"

Rei turned toward Serenity looking for an answer, but none came to mind. The youma stood confused, not understanding what was happening. Wise man had been their friend and ally so why would he do that to their master? Their creator? Did power mean so much to him that he became selfish?

"Well you idiotic monsters, ATTACK!" Wise man shouted before disappearing into the sea of youma.

Just like that, the fight for Crystal Tokyo came at full speed.

-

_TBC_

_-_


	9. Cosmos Prism Activation

If I Could Then I Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Once again, thanks to all faithful readers and reviewers. Welp this is the last one. After a long decade in the making. LOL.

So very sad it finally has come to an end. But oh well, I'll be writing more. If you liked this please check out my other story, "Dazzle Me A Vampire" under Twilight. Which happens to be finishsed. But still needs reviews and readers!!

* * *

Chapter 9

-

The youma wasted no time charging down the hill toward the Senshi and warriors. Serenity braced herself, today she would not be fighting as Sailor Moon but as the queen she rightfully is. Peace depended on them.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" She shouted before she produced the Moon tier. [Not the same as the eternal tiel or tier. This one is used for the Silver crystal's full power.] She would take as many out as she could before they even got close enough to fire back. One of the many perks of being the queen. The Senshi and generals moved toward Serenity's side allowing her the first attack.

"Moon Cosmic beam!" Serenity shouts, a white beam emitting from the tier blasting forth taking as many youma out as possible.

"For the Earth!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as the final battle finally started. The Senshi and generals ran foward, clashing with youma. Jupiter sprang up in the air, diving back down, her foot colliding with one's head.

a few surrounded Sailor Mars as she gave the impression of not being able to handle herself, as they began to attack her, "Mars Fire Ignite!" she cooked up her Senshi powers, destroying the youman surrounding her. "That should teach you to mess with fire!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus stood back to back throwing anything and everything. Sailor Venus would give a swift kick to a few and Mercury would throw them over her shoulder. But now they began coming faster and faster. "What now, Mercury?"

The blunette thought fast, "Let's combine our attacks!" Venus nodded in agreement.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

The two attacks whirled around each other before springing on the youma. While Mercury and Venus quickly disappeared to fight the next few evil beings.

"Galaxia behind you!" Hotaru glanced to the Senshi's hind side seeing three coming after them, hoisting herself in the air using the glaive she landed slapping the glaive in their direction, taking them out.

"Thanks!" Galaxia shouts turning back to the other youma she happened to be dealing with.

Serenity saw that her friends had the entire fight under control, even the quartett were doing an amazing job of fighting. She took her chance to move toward Kakyuu and the Starlights, she did so with haste. Upon seeing the generals making quick decision to fillet a few youma she scurried over. Kakyuu however was not fighting, she was holding Chibi chibi.

"What happened?!" Serenity came to her side at once.

"A youma decided that she was its target. I tried pushing her out of the way but as you can see...they still wounded her." Taiki spoke up, dodging a energy ball. Serenity took Chibi Chibi and retreated toward the castle. This was not the place for Galaxia's star seed to be, however she did not remember telling the little child she couldn't be out here either.

Stepping inside the castle gate, Serenity shouted for Luna and Artemis who came quickly.

"Take care of Chibi Chibi! I don't want her getting hurt anymore than she already is," She looked at the lavender eyed child, "stay with Luna and Artemis, okay." The child nodded, understanding.

"How bad is it?"

The few who stayed inside looked Serenity with curiousity for they did not know how the small force Serenity had behind her was.

"We're winning, depleting them as they come. The Doom Phantom murdered Diamond, like I knew he would." She trailed off looking at Sapphire.

"I knew it would happen eventually. Once this is over, can we give him a proper burial?" he asked timidly not real sure if Serenity would allow it. But even still Sapphire was the last of his family and even though Diamond acted rather snobbish toward him, the man did not deserve what he got.

Serenity took in everyone else's shocked looks as the boy spoke, this was a matter for some other time. She told them so.

"FALL BACK!"

Those words had Serernity running back toward the outside, as she looked out on the field, her eyes widened in horror. Wise man was back, destroying his own armada. _What is he thinking?_ She noticed her Senshi and the others were backing away from the massacre just a little. Looking at the Senshi she also realized they were afraid to do anything. Even Galaxia had the look of terror on her face. If she looked scared the something was up.

She rejoined her small army, finding Galaxia as she did so.

"What is it?"

"The Doom Phantom...is..I can't believe this.." Galaxia continued to stare in horror as if she knew something everyone did not. Trust me, she does.

"What is the Doom Phantom? Sailor Venus walked over, hearing the sputtering going on.

"We cannot win, this fight....Serenity we shall lose!" her eyes pleaded with the queen. At that moment, true fear swept over her, if Galaxia was afraid of the Phantom then something was truly upsetting her.

"I need an explanation, what is going to happen?" Serenity asked keeping her calm demeanor.

"I don't know how to explain it," she began, "This being known as the Doom Phantom, came to me once before.....asked me to bring himself to the Galaxy cauldron where the star seeds lay dormant."

Nobody was catching on to Galaxia's story. It was as if she was describing a horrible fairytale. The sky quickly turned to a dark blue as the wind speeds sped up, rain began to pour.

"Let the real fight begin!" The Phantom cackled as lightening bolts shot from his finger tips. Many screamed hoping they would not meet their demise today. Serenity stepped forward the Silver Crystal in her hand ready to fight if need be. Nobody dared come into her kingdom and threaten to destroy her without a fight.

"Everyone inside! My Senshi, you are to stay!" She ordered, eyes narrowing. The Senshi understood and walked over to her as the others rushed inside. Seiya before heading inside gently put his hand on Serenitys shoulder. She turned toward him, smiling gently. For a moment she wished they were alone so nobody else were around. She knew her feelings for Seiya, they were nothing more than pure love and affection.

"I love you Serenity,"

But instead of a verbal response, Serenity grabbed Seiya by the collar and meshed their lips together.

Sailor Venus smirked, "Took them long enough, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah!"

The others giggled watching the little show.

"I promise I will win, for us." Serenity panted pulling away looking at him one last time before going back to the task at hand. Seiya nodded and retreated inside.

"You believe you pitiful women can defeat me?" The voice boomed through the air once again.

"Yes! I believe we can! Evil cannot win against us!" Serenity replied walking toward the Phantom fear no longer in her eyes. Her spirit feeling regenerated knowing she had more to live for. The others followed behind her, ready and willing. "I am Neo Queen Serenity and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" She held the tier up once more as the Senshi gathered around her creating a seal of protection for them.

Galaxia stood in the circle as well, holding the sword of sealing, ready to do what was neccesary. That's when the Doom Phantom struck, the Senshi were too late, as the dark energy surrounded Galaxia, rendering her powerless.

"Galaxia!" the Senshi yelled in unison staring wide eyed as she fell limp to the ground. Serenity rushed to her side, holding her head in her lap. Galaxia's sword disinegrated and her fuku disappeared into a flowing beige dress. She couldn't move, knowing good and well this was going to happen and she acccepted it.

"Hold on, I can save you,"

"No. No you can't. You don't have that kind of power." Galaxia refused her glaring over toward the Phantom, "Take my powers, use them."

"What? Galaxia what are you saying?" Sailor Mercury stared at her, tears forming in her eyes, everyone's eyes.

Seeing it was finally time to explain, Galaxia did just that, " The Doom Phantom is your greatest enemy. The darkness that has hid in the light all this time. This isn't just some fight, this is a test to see your worth as the true queen."

They still did not understand, what part did this Doom Phantom play if not the one they already knew? Serenity felt the tug at her heart losing more friends. Maybe this fight was not supposed to end in their favor. Maybe she would lose everyone in the end. No, Serenity couldn't think like that if she wanted a peaceful future for everyone. Too many had died already. Serenity looked up at the Doom Phantom, he was gathering power for another attack. Could she honestly take Galaxia's star seed and use her powers? Killing Galaxia?

Seiya and the other watched the scene from the walls of the palace. Kakyuu bowed her head respectively knowing how hard Serenity must be taking that. They were good friends over the past years. Chibi Chibi felt a tug inside her as well, tears formed in her eyes as she realized what happened. Wasting no time she teleported away from the eyes of the Starlights and Luna to be with Galaxia.

"Galaxia hold on, please!" Serenity felt tears swell in her eyes. Galaxia tried stabilizing her breathing, it was hardly working.

"Galaxia?"

They looked toward the tiny child known as Chibi Chibi, her sweet serene face plastered with tears. What did this mean for her? Would she forever disappear?

"My little light, be good for Serenity," Galaxia chuckled, closing her eyes, "please Serenity. Time is running out."

The surrounding Senshi wasted no time in clasping hands, creating a protective barrier around them. Hoping it would give Serenity time to do what needed to be done. Serenity noticed the barrier and nodded, silently thanking them. She lay Galaxia down, turning her sights on the Doom Phantom.

"Oh, are you done with your tear party? Good, now take THIS!" he released more dark energy encasing their barrier, but not breaking it. "You pathetic attempts at this barrier, won't hold!"

"Your just mad because we're going to defeat you!" Sailor Pluto spoke up, glaring icly at him. None of them dared release their grip on one another. Serenity still held the woman and the child sat beside them her eyes watering. This was truly a moment of choice for them. Try defeating the Doom Phantom without Galaxia's powers or take them and defeat him without much effort? The choice didn't seem the easiest.

Another great ball of energy struck against them, their barrier still not wavering.

"Serenity,still prepared for anything. The Senshi stood still protecting them, but they watched as beams of energy battled above them in the air. White on black and purple, dakr against light. Deep inside each girl stood silently afraid but didn't show it. No matter how confident they were - they could never be too confident. After all, how many battles had they died in almost didn't win? But they hoped and thats all that mattered.

The Doom Phantom moved away, recalling his energy realizing this was no way to defeat these mere children. He pondered many ideas, he knew if he kept this fight up he would never win and gain anything. His mind was made up - Serenity would find out who she was dealing with and pick each warrior off one by one. "Foolish girls! I hope you haven't begun to think you're winning!" he cackled, the sky growing darker and darker. Serenity cocked an eyebrow watching him like a hawk.

"Prepare to die!" whirlwinds picked up and began knocking structures over. Everyone noticed as well the oncoming lightning storm that began. What's happening?

"Serenity, what is he doing?" Sailor Venus questions trying to maintain the barrier.

_You called me once before - commanding me back inside the hearts of everyone!_

Everyone froze at the voice, startling and yet so familiar. The Doom Phantom little by little became shrouded in darkness, no longer visible by the naked eye.

_Now you call me this foolish being - Doom Phantom! But I am not, I am the eternal hatred that lives within each! I am Chaos!_

"NO!" the shrill voice Serenity boomed hearing the voice and watching as the fallen warrior of a Sailor Scout appeared out of the darkness. Her fuku completely dark, demon wings emerging out of her back, purple heels and violet eyes with black specks glinting. Evil practically radiating off the vile creature.

"Yes, you see...after living in the hearts of so many..you cast me out. Purifying the world so evil saw no boundaries - however, I found ways around that. Diving back into the Galaxia cauldron imitating a star seed I was granted a chance at life! Not like a regular human of course! That guardian couldn't decide what to do with me." She explains hissing while doing so, "She thought since the violet glow off my seed was rare indeed, I should be granted a Sailor Senshi's life! Of course once she paired me with a body.....I done the rest."

Without further comment, Sailor Chaos wasted no time charging the barrier - something none of them could have prepared for was her speed and strength. She broke easily through the barrier. Serenity shot more beams of energy, hoping it would be enough. How wrong she was. Sailor Chaos hit like a disease, fast and hard. One by one Chaos wasted no time in destroying the senshi. Serenity powerless to do anything but stand and watch.

"Ha ha ha! I thought you were going to defeat me?" Chaos teased dusting off her black fuku raising an eyebrow questioningly. Serenity stood alone with a dying Galaxia at her feet and Chibi Chibi cowering behind her. "Don't worry, I shall dispose of them once I take care of you!" Serenity exhaled preparing herself for attack.

"Use my powers!" Galaxia begged once more, her once tan skin now a pale almost liquid white color. "You can match her with my powers!"

But Serenity refused, taking a beating. Chaos slung her around like a rag doll, laughing all the while. But after each attack Serenity stood once again enduring everything. She knew once more the world was counting on her. And her alone. At one point Serenity became sure Chaos broke a rib or two and her shoulder began bleeding. Perfect! _What can I do? I'm losing!_

"Well, you aren't much fun." Chaos crossed her arms bored of the woman standing infront of her.

"I will defeat you!" Serenity retorted trying to catch her breath. Her entire body screamed against her but she continued anyway. Galaxia lay watching the torment Sailor Chaos put her queen through, she wished she could help. This was the final fight and she wanted so desperately to help, with consent or not.

"Chibi, what can we do?" She looked at her star seed who stared at the fight hopelessly.

But she had one idea, rather it would work or not...a risk she was willing to take. Using what energy she had left, she stood, unknown to Serenity and Chaos. She didn't call upon her mystical sword, she didn't even try transforming back into a Senshi. She stood trying to regain her composure, knowing only one way to defeat evil. _I need scout power!_ Her mind screamed after hearing that phrase so many times from Sailor Moon when she was desperately needing help or a miracle. After a moment when nothing happened Galaxia began thinking this was her punishment for doing so many terrible things. Maybe only Sailor Moon could call upon miracles. Damn it.

Little by little a miracle began happening. Never mind punishment - YES!!

"What is this?" Chaos stopped and looked, the Senshi crystals surrounded the four of them. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. Each crystal glowing with their respective hostess glowing as nothing but a reflection. "Honestly Galaxia, do you think your tricks scare me?"

"This..is no....trick," Galaxia breathed nodding. "This is Serenity defeating you." The queen stood once again confused by Galaxia's words. The woman spoke so many riddles she couldn't catch up. What did these crystals have to do with anything? What was she suppose to do, eat them? Try screaming out 'Mercury star power'? Honestly, what the fuck? "There is one last hope. That hope however can't be summoned by just anyone."

Oh shit.

Serenity's mouth hung agape, she knew what Galaxia or who Galaxia was referring to. But wasn't that just some myth? Was she so sure that the power was real that she was willing to risk this fight to try it? Looking at the cocky stance Galaxia had, she guessed yes.

"Huh?" Chaos scratched her head, not understanding. Classic.

Without hesitation Galaxia summoned the sword of sealing, taking one last look around before wedging it through her own body, mangling herself. Chaos stood almost horrified, alittle taken aback by the woman's actions but whatever floated her boat. Either way she was dead. Leaving the queen, the only one still alive.

-

-

"What is happening?" Seiya asks seeing as Luna and Artemis look devestated.

Kakyuu as well hangs her head not knowing what to say. The Amazon quartett walk away, realzing they're doomed to death. They were giving up hope already.

"It seems Serenity is alone out there...this is bad." Diana sighs leaning against the wall. Taiki clenched his fists, the generals had the same reaction hearing they're loved ones had just been massacred. Malachite even though appearing as if he could care less, broke down.

"Hope is not completely lost - Galaxia has a plan," Kakyuu assured them, as well as herself.

-

-

Serenity watched as all the crystals began glowing in synchronization. What has happened? Was this the sacred ritual that she had been wondering about? With one last glow, Chibi Chibi and the other star seeds combined into one, a rainbow crystal. Light flooding the air, lifting the horrible storm and the crisp air lifting up as well.

Chaos quirked an eyebrow growing frustrated, seeing her own powers being outdone. "What is this?"

Hesitating to grab the crystal, Serenity glared at it, the Cosmos crystal really existed. Ever as beautiful and calming as she had been told. Seeing how it stunned the evil infront of her, she grabbed it, not caring about the consequences, if she would die then so be it. But she was not about to let this creature who escaped from the depths of hell win.

"COSMOS PRISM ACTIVATION!"

Lights engulfed Serenity as the crystal shimmered brightly. Chaos backed away screaming profanities at the bright lights. This was not supposed to happen. Serenity's white gown transformed into silver ribbons which then transformed into a Senshi fuku. White with a silver skirt except the front pieces of fabric were shades of the rainbow, her usual boots were changed into heels and wings gently sprouted from her shoulders. Her long blond hair, now shining a bright silver color and her eyes no longer cerulean, but lavender.

[D.S/N: I know there are other aspects of Sailor Cosmos but I'm going to describe everything about her.]

She had become a completely different woman. When the glimmering lights had faded, a statuesque woman was left, holding the cosmos tier in her hands, eyes narrowed on Chaos and ready to fight. Warmth radiated off Sailor Cosmos as she stood there and a light breeze picked up as the sun once again began to shine.

"What is this? Who are you?" the fear apparant in Chaos's voice.

"I am Sailor Cosmos! On behalf of the Cosmos and all those who have fallen - I will punish you!" her voice had not one but two tones, one of Serenity and the another of a unknown woman. She was an enchanting sight to behold but swift and dangerous as Chaos soon found out. She had taken the wind out of the evil being who had been standing. "Twilight Sonata...CLASH!" a tidal wave of rainbow light flew toward Chaos engulfing her.

Chaos had been down for the count for a few moments, eyes wide open and sprawled out as if she couldn't move. The evil had never fought anything like this! A shiver ran up her spine as Cosmos towered over her. "Well kill me!" screaming in defeat, Chaos could find no other way around beating her. Smirking in triumph Cosmos pulled a familiar weapon from thin air; the sword of sealing.

"Gladly!" and with that the bright lights once again engulfed the evil for the final time. Sailor Cosmos was left standing - the last soldier to fight.

-

"Serenity has won!" Kakyuu beamed backing away from the wall toward everyone else. Everyone cheered as they watched the woman turn toward them. Seiya felt the uneasiness flutter out of his heart. They all rushed outside the palace walls to greet her.

"You did it, Serenity!" Luna cried, Kakyuu pulled her in for a hug.

"But this snazzy woman isn't Serenity she's..uh, Sailor Cosmos!" Artemis teased poking Luna.

"Hey!" Cosmos quirked an eyebrow, "I am still Serenity! I just used everyone's star seeds and crystals for this."

Sailor Cosmos pulled away, knowing she would have to give the powers of the fallen back. But it was nice to live while she could. Pulling the crystal from her broach, she held it out, and closed her eyes chanting the reversal spell. Everyone watched as the Cosmos crystal released the Sailor Senshi's star seeds. From Mercury to Pluto, the Sailor Senshi finally were revived, including Uranus and Neptune who met an ill fate earlier.

"I must say I hate the galaxy cauldron." Uranus flexed her muscles, Neptune rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm glad you're all back!" Taiki chuckled. The final star seed that released itself, Galaxia's. Chibi Chibi plopped out smiling with merriness and Galaxia revived in all her glory, all smiles as well. Serenity finally sighed, finally they had a chance at peace. Real peace.

-

-

She stood outside the palace ballroom on the balcony, everyone else was dancing inside, celebrating their victory. Chibi Usa and Helios returned, married to say the least. She was very happy to see her daughter for the first time in ages. The generals and her senshi once again became inseperable. She also had taken note that Galaxia was being pursued by Sapphire - how weird she hadn't gnawed him to pieces with her powers.

Looking up into the evening sky, her heart soared. But a part of her wished Endymion could be here to share it with her. Somewhere in all the fighting, she finally accepted his fate and realized that he wasn't coming back no matter how much she wished. But there were some parts of her that wanted more time with him, to enjoy his playful teasing. He promised her a lifetime but their lifetime had been cut short. But she accepted it. A part of her would always love him no matter what but now...there was someone else she was able to be with. Someone who could protect her from here on out.

Seiya Kou.

"Serenity.."

She turned around, seeing him linger at the door, scratching his head. She smiled gently walking to him. "Seiya.."

Slowly their lips met in a passionate kiss, one that made the real celebration begin.

_THE END_

_-_

_Well I hope you all enjoyed "If I Could Then I would" A.K.A "If I Could Turn Back Time"_

_I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers._

_By the way the new title came from the song "Where ever You May Go"_

_Until then...._

_Good bye_


End file.
